


A Reason to Change

by allison_rhianne_kent88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Double Dating, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Rain, Realization, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison_rhianne_kent88/pseuds/allison_rhianne_kent88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuffling my music led to writing to Cigarette Daydreams by Cage the Elephant: </p>
<p>"And for Bucky, it just…clicked. Steve’s actions weren’t particularly telling, and he could’ve just been frustrated at the girl leaving him, but Bucky knew. Oh did he know now. And Steve would just hide his feelings and frustrations, disguising them as a product of his innocence, loneliness, and hopelessly undesirable small frame. Well, undesirable if you asked Brooklyn girls, but maybe one Brooklyn boy didn’t object so much."</p>
<p>A failed double date and a cab in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Change

Steve was standing alone at the side of the dance floor. This was completely typical as most girls didn’t go for Steve, citing his spindly limbs, inability to breathe, and stubborn pugnacity as more than enough of an excuse. However, Bucky, swaying across the floor with some utterly boring girl, didn’t understand why these negative qualities dwarfed Steve’s many lovely attributes in the general female public opinion. He couldn’t really explain why not a single gal saw Steve’s charm, loyalty, kind heart, morality, or perseverance. Perhaps it was his job to bring Steve out of his shell to show the ladies of Brooklyn what they were missing, but so far these double dates were disastrous. Tonight, for example, Steve was plaintively following Bucky with his eyes as if to say, ‘are we done yet?’ with pitiful discomfort, and Steve’s assigned female companion was neatly clasped to a new dance partner, a notably taller one.

Finally the song came to a close, and before the band could strike up a new tune, Bucky directed his partner off the floor so that the best friends could have a quick chat. Steve, who had been of course watching, perked his head up a little at their approach.

“Heya, Doll,” Bucky leaned down to speak to the girl on his arm, “Why dontcha go find your friend? I’ll be talkin’ with Steve.”

She pouted adorably then smiled and walked away.

Bucky sidled up shoulder to shoulder with the blond, and the two watched the couples dance on the floor.

The brunet was the first to break the silence. “So,” he started casually, “she no good for ya?”

Staring out, Steve drably replied, “That’s one way of looking at it.”

“Hey, hey,” Bucky began to comfort him, wrapping an arm over the small set of shoulders beside him. Steve’s attention was brought back in and he tilted his head to look up at Bucky. “We’ll find you someone else.” Bucky continued.

Steve stared up at his best friend for a long moment and scanned Bucky’s face, looking pained as if he desperately needed to say something. Finally he just turned his head and dropped his gaze to his feet, letting out a long, heavy sigh. Steve than scrunched his eyes closed, looking tortured and afraid of himself. And for Bucky, it just…clicked. Steve’s actions weren’t particularly telling, and he could’ve just been frustrated at the girl leaving him, but Bucky knew. Oh did he know now. And Steve would just hide his feelings and frustrations, disguising them as a product of his innocence, loneliness, and hopelessly undesirable small frame. Well, undesirable if you asked Brooklyn girls, but maybe one Brooklyn boy didn’t object so much. Bucky had always found Steve to be beautiful in his own way. Those narrow shoulders and hips focused the eye toward big blue eyes, pink lips, a long neck, a prominent collar bone, slim thighs, and long fingers. Steve was the perfect combination of delicate and strong. And, well, Bucky could work with this. More than that, he was getting a little warm in the heart to know that Steve returned these kinds of feelings.

“Heya, Punk,” Bucky started and cleared his throat, “How would ya feel about takin’ off early tonight?”

Steve’s eyes shone with hope that quickly shuttered itself off into skepticism, “What about her?” He asked, jerking his head at Bucky’s date.

“Nah, she’s alright.” Bucky smiled as the girl in question accepted a dancing offer from another man.

Steve’s eyes seemed to lighten again, and how had Bucky missed this for so long? Had he just been too busy trying to convince himself of the virtues of lipsticked smiles and neatly pinned curls?

Bucky guided Steve out with a friendly hand between shoulder blades, not sure how to breach the subject of his newfound knowledge. Unfortunately, the sky had decided on pouring rain for the evening and the best option was a cab, despite their low personal funds. Upon entering the car and giving the address, Bucky slid close to Steve and put a hand on a bony knee. He murmured close to Steve’s ear. “Steve,” Steve turned his head and glanced at his friend. “Stevie, I know.”

Steve’s blood went cold and fear struck through him like lightning. He swallowed heavily and tried to remain calm. “Know what, Buck?” he attempted casually.

Bucky just grinned at him adoringly. “I _know_ , Steve. And I’m thrilled.”

Was Steve asleep? What even was this? In what universe would the gentlemanly ladies’ man James Buchanan Barnes be grinning at Steve like a lovesick teenager? _Oh, he’s drunk_. Steve thought. _Here we go, gotta look after a drunk and delusional Barnes._ “Yeah, sure, Buck. Whatever you say.” He allowed.

Bucky suddenly turned very serious and clasped both of Steve’s hands together in his own. Drawing his head back a little bit to make the best eye contact, he started in with brow furrowed, “No, Steve, I’m serious.” He spoke quietly, trying not to alert the cabbie to the amount of sin occurring in the minds of his passengers. “I haven’t had a single drink, ‘cause I know that’s what you’re thinking, don’t try to tell me I’m wrong.” Steve snapped his nearly protesting mouth shut. “We can drive on in this cab all night, listening to the rain, paying so much this guy’ll never let us leave if that’s what it takes for you to hear me out.” There was a pause. Steve widened his eyes at Bucky to say, ‘well, come on then.’ “Let’s just give ourselves some peace of mind here.” Bucky started in again. “I’m gonna say it, and if I’m wrong, which I’m not, go ahead and correct me. But if I’m right, which I am, don’t you dare lie to me.” Bucky took a deep breath. “You love me, Steve Rogers. You like the gals well enough but when you’re watching me dance it’s because you want to be my partner, not theirs. And when I save you from all your fights, you look at me like I’m your universe, even if you’re pissed as hell I didn’t let you finish it yourself. And I may just be putting all the pieces together now, but the truth is that I love you too. I’ve cared about you since we were kids, I’ve found you gorgeous since I knew what that meant, and I’ve never thought twice about almost any girl I’ve taken dancing.” Bucky was a little anxious and daydreaming about a cigarette to calm his nerves, but setting off Steve’s asthma wasn’t going to do anyone any good.

The cabbie pulled up to the curb and Bucky paid the fare as neither passenger said a word. Finally, the car drove away, leaving two young men on the slowly flooding sidewalk outside their apartment building.

Bucky started into reminiscence, “Remember when your ma died, Steve? You looked so lost, out of place, only seventeen, but I followed you outside when you tried to pack your things and disappear, and I invited you to come live with me. I did it out of friendship, Stevie, but also because you were this spitfire kid who also had a huge heart and I didn’t want you to lose either of those things. I nearly begged for you to come with me.” He paused. “It’s ‘cause I love you, Steve.” He swallowed. “And I ain’t got a reason to change that. You’re perfect, and I’m just now figuring out that I love you and, you know what, you love me. So tell me a reason why we should keep standing in this goddamn rain and not just go inside so I can kiss you.”

Steve, who had been unusually quiet, looked up at Bucky with a serious expression. “You mean that? You ain’t gonna find a reason why you were just kidding or see some dame and run off with her tomorrow?”

Bucky just beamed at the blond and laughed a little. “Yeah, Stevie, I mean it. Every word.”

Steve’s lips curved up to match Bucky’s smile. “Alright, then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback on my shitty fics!


End file.
